justdancefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Benutzer:Sanjay Korrapati14
Hello! Hello, my name Eray 16 years old I make my living in the city of Artvin Turkey Just Dance console games are on play Just Dance Now a very enjoyable game My favorite Singers Aleyna Tilki, Hadise, Katy Pery, Taylor Swift, Tarkan,Demi Lovato My favorite pages *''Just Dance Now '' *''Just Dance 2018 '' *''Just Dance 2019'' *''Adeyyo'' *''Leila'' My Favorite Dancer's ''Just Dance File:Tex1 256x256 e60833071b950e4a 14.png|Who Let The Dogs Out File:Tex1 256x256 0023e1cb6d65a81a 14.png|Hot N Cold Cotton jd1 cover generic.png|Cotton Eye Joe ''Just Dance 2 '' Firework 2.jpg|Firework File:Girlfriendbigsquare.jpg|Girlfriend File:Tiktok.jpg|TikTok Toxic now.jpg|Toxic RasputinJDR.png|Rasputin ThatsNotMyName JDU Cover Generic.jpg|That's Not My Name Cosmicgirl.jpg|Cosmic Girl '' ''Just Dance 3'' '' File:Dynamite-0.png|Dynimite File:Etsqa.png|E.T. File:Spectro.png|Spactrarior File:Teenagedreamsqa.png|Teenager Dream File:Cali_Gurls.png|California Gurls File:Babyonemorequat thumb@2x.jpg|Baby One More Time Baby one more time jdn.jpg|Baby One More Time (Remake) File:Pricetagsquare.png|Price Tags File:Only_Girl_(In_The_World).png|Only Girl File:Boomsquare.png|Boom '' ''Just Dance 4'' Callmemaybe.jpg|Call Me Maybe Ketchupsong-0.jpg|Asarajé Oops!Idid.jpeg|Opp's I Did We Speak no americano.JPG|Americano SuperBassP.jpeg|Super Bass Onthefloor cover generic.png|On The Floor 180px-Nevergonna.jpg|Never Gona Give You Up Loveyyoulikealovesong guessed.jpg|Love You Like A Love Some Baby 180px-Crucifiedquat.jpg|Crulufield TheFinalCountdown SquareJD4.png|The Final Coundown Mrsaxobeat.jpg|Mr. Saxobeat Moveslikedlc jd4 cover generic.png|Moves Like A Jagger 180px-Istanbulquat.jpg|İstanbul Umbrella(With An Umbrella).jpg|Umbrella (alt) Umbrella .jpg|Umbrella Whatmakesyoubeautiful square jd4.png|Whats Makes You Beautiful Partofjd4.png|Part Of Me Gangnamstyledlc.jpg|Gangnam Style DieJD4.png|Die Young ''Just Dance 2014'' Kissyousix cover generic.png|Kiss You (Alt) Justdanceong (1).jpg|Just Dance Justdanceosc.jpg|Just Dance(On-Stage) Justdanceswtdlcupdated.jpeg|Just Dance(Sweet) Cmon cover generic.png|C-Mon Shewolf cover generic.png|She Wolf 212px-Flashdance...What A Feeling.jpg|Flashdance Gentleman cover generic.png|Gentelman Gentlemanswt.jpg|Gentlemsn (Sweet) Thatpower cover generic.jpg|ThatPower Thatpoweroscdlcs cover generic.jpg|ThatPower (On-Stage) Thatpoweralt cover generic.jpg|ThatPower (Extrame] Ghostbusters-0.jpg|Ghostbuster Ghostbustersswt.jpg|Ghostbuster(Sweet) PoundAlarm.jpeg|Pound The Alarm Poundthealarmaltdlc.jpg|Pound The Alarm (Extrame) Wherehaveyou cover generic.png|Where Have You Been Wherehaveyouosc cover generic.png|Where Have You Been (On-Stage) Wherehaveyoualt cover generic.png|Where Have You Been (Extrame) Turnupthelovealt.jpg|Turn Up The Love(Alt) Starships cover generic.png|Starship Starshipsalt.jpg|Starships(alt) Ikissed cover generic.png|I Kissed a Girl Ikissedosc.jpg|I Kissed a Girl(On-Stage) Ikissedswt.jpg|I Kissed a Girl(Sweet) Richgirlalt cover generic.png|Rich Girl(Alt) Wakingup cover generic.png|Waking Up in Vegas Wakemeupdlc.jpg|Wake Me Up 5-Roar.jpg|Roar Timberdlc.jpg|Timber Theway cover generic.png|The Way(Ariana Grande) ''Just Dance 2015 Problemm.jpg|Problem Happy.jpg|Happy HappyALT.jpg|Happy(Alt) Thefox cover generic.png|Fox Thefoxalt cover generic.png|Fox(Alt) DarkHorse Cover Generic.jpg|Dark Horse Iloveitsq.jpg|I Love It ILoveItALT Cover Generic.png|I Love It(Alt) Tetris cover generic.png|Tetris Letitgo cover generic.jpg|Let It Go Letitgodlc cover generic.jpg|Let It Go(Alt) Bailandosq.png|Bailando Summeralt.jpg|Summer(Sweet) Summer.jpg|Summer Badromance.jpg|Bad Romance BadromanceALT.png|Bad Romence(Extrame) Birthday-0.jpg|Birthday Bestsongever.png|Best Song Ever Burnsq.png|Burn Bollywoodxmas.jpg|Xmas Tree Papaoutai cover generic.png|Papaoutai Movement is happiness find your thing jdn.jpg|Movement is Happiness (Find Your Thing) MapsMenuIcon.jpg|Maps Macarena cover generic.png|Macarena Lovemeagain cover generic.png|Love Me Again Loveisall.jpg|Love Is All Fatimasq.jpg|Fatima Blackwidowsquare.jpg|Black Widow Onewaydlc.jpg|One way anether ''Just Dance 2015 DLC'S '' BreakfreeDLC.jpg|Break Free Luhyapapidlc.png|I Luh Ya Papi Wecantstopdlc.png|We Can't Stop '' ''Just Dance 2016'' '' Katy1.jpg|This How We Do ThisIsHowALT.png|This How We Do(Sweet) UnderTheSeaSqu.png|Under The Sea AngryBirdsSqu-2.png|Angry Birds Same Old Love Square.png|Same Old Love Rabiosa.png|Rabiosa Rabiosaalt.jpg|Rabiosa(Sweet) Albatraozsqu.jpg|Albatrouz Fancy cover generic.png|Fancy Fancyalt cover generic.png|Fancy(alt) LevanPolkkaSqu.png|Ivean Polska Circus.png|Circus CircusALT.png|Circus(Extrame) BornThisWaySqu.png|Born This Way BornThisWayALT-0.png|Born This Way(Alt) AnimalsSqu.png|Animals AnimalsALT-0.png|Anilmals(Extrame) HeyMamaSqu.png|Hey Mama HeyMamaALT.png|Hey Mama(alt) Cool for the summer HD Square Real.png|Cool For A Summer Junto a Glass.png|Violetta TeacherALT.png|Teacher(alt) All about that Bass.jpg|All About That Bass Uptownfunk.jpg|Uptown Funk UptownFunkALT-0.png|Uptown Funk(alt) ChiwawaSqu.jpg|Cwiwawa BarbieSqu.jpg|Cwiwawa(Barbie) '' ''Just Dance 2017'' Leila.png|Leila Bang.png|Bang CakeByTheOcean Squ.jpg|Cake By The Ocean Cakebytheoceanalt cover generic.png|Cake By The Ocean(alt) LeanOn Square.jpg|Lean On LeanOnALT Square.jpg|Lean On(Alt) Screamnshout.png|Scream an Shout Screamnshoutalt.png|Scream And Shout(Extrame) ElTikiSquare.jpeg|El Tiki Eltikialt.png|El Tiki(alt) IntoYou Squ.jpg|Into You Cheapthrills small.jpg|Cheap Thrills Cheapthrillsalt.png|Cheap Thrills(alt) Worthit.png|Worth It Worthitalt.png|Worth It(Extrame) PoPiPo Squ.jpg|Popipo Titanium.png|Titanium Hips Square.jpg|Hip's Don't Lie HipsALT Square.jpg|Hip's Don't Lie(alt) Lastchristmas cover generic.jpg|Last Crihtsmas Oishii.png|Oishii Oishii Littleswing.png|Little Swing Whatislovealternate.jpg|What Is Love(alt) Naenae.jpg|Nean Nean Naenaealt.png|Nean Nean(alt) Dontstopmealt.png|Don't Stop Me Now(alt) Sorry Squ.jpg|Sorry SorryALT Square.jpg|Sorry(Extrame) Letmeloveyou.jpg|Let Me Love You Bonbon.png|BonBon Dontwannaknow.jpg|Don't Wanna Know Can'tFeelMyFace Square.jpg|Can't Feel My Face SingleLadies Squ.jpg|Single Ladies Whereverigo.png|Wherever I Go Colasong_cover_generic.png|Cola Song Colasongalt_cover_generic.png|Cola Song (alt) ''Just Dance 2018'' '' Swishswish cover generic.jpg|Swish Swish Sayonararetake cover generic.jpg|Sayonara Despacito thumb@2x.jpg|Despacito Despacitoalt cover generic.jpg|Despacito(Extrame) Wakawaka cover generic.jpg|Waka Waka Wakawakaalt cover generic.jpg|Waka Waka(alt) Wakawakakids cover generic.jpg|Waka Waka(alt 2) Chantaje cover generic.jpg|Chantaje Chantajealt cover generic.jpg|Chantaje(alt) Sideto cover generic.jpg|Side To Side Sidetoalt cover generic.jpg|Side To Side(alt) Tumbum cover generic.jpg|Tumbum Tumbumalt cover generic.jpg|Tumbum(Extrame) Kissingstrangers cover generic.jpg|Kissing Stanger Kissingstrangersalt cover generic.jpg|Kissing Stanger(alt) Blue cover generic.jpg|Blue Beepbeep cover generic.jpg|Sheep Loveward cover generic.jpg|Love Ward Bubblepop cover generic.jpg|Bubble Pop Bubblepopalt cover generic.jpg|Bubble Pop(alt) Howfar cover generic.jpg|Mouna Cottonmouth cover generic.jpg|The Way(Bebe Raxhe) 24k cover generic.png|24K Magic 24kalt cover generic.jpg|24K Magic(Extrame) Rockabye.jpg|Rockabye Footloose-0.jpg|Footloose Footloosekids cover generic.jpg|Footloose(alt) Makeitjingle cover generic.jpg|Make İt Jingle Instruction cover generic.jpg|Instruction Shapeofyou cover generic.jpg|Shape Of You Daddycool cover generic.jpg|Daddy Cool Dharma cover generic.jpg|Dharma Dharmaalt cover generic.jpg|Dharma(alt) Automaton cover generic.jpg|Automaton Automatonalt cover generic.jpg|Automaton(alt) Allyougotta beta cover generic.png|All You Gotta Do (Is Just Dance) Johnw cover generic.jpg|John Wayne Johnwalt cover generic.jpg|John Wayne(Extrame) Anotheronealt cover generic.jpg|Another One Bites the Dust(alt) Naughtygirl cover generic.jpg|Naughty Girl Blowyourmind cover generic-0.jpg|Blow Your Mind (Mwah) Copperhead cover generic.jpg|Boom Boom Slumberparty cover generic.jpg|Slumber Party Badliar cover generic.jpg|Bad Lair Thumbs cover generic.png|Thumbs Sugardance cover generic.jpg|Sugar Dance Sidewinder cover generic wii.png|figth club Gotthat cover generic.jpg|Got that Keepon cover generic.jpg|Keep on moving Diggy cover generic.jpg|Diggy Riskybusiness cover generic.jpg|Risky bussines '' ''Just Dance 2019'' Finesse cover generic.jpg|Finesse (Remix) Havana cover generic.jpg|Havana Bumbumtamtam cover generic.png|BBTT Workwork cover generic.png|Work Work Bang2019 Cover Generic.png|Bang Bang Bang ''Just Dance Unlimited'' '' Dametu cover generic.jpg|Dame Tu Cosita Feelit cover generic.jpg|Feel It Still Migente cover generic.png|Mi Gente Sax cover generic.jpg|Sax Whatloversdo cover generic.jpg|What Lovers Do Nolie thumb@3x.jpg|No Lie Thegreatest.jpg|The Greatest Juju Cover Generic-0.png|Juju On That Beat DontWorryMadcon Cover Generic.png|Don’t Worry MeToo Cover Generic.png|Me Too Howdeep.jpg|How Deep Is Your Love HandClap Cover Generic.png|HandClap DontLet Cover Generic.png|Don’t Let Me Down AintMy Cover Generic (1).png|Ain’t My Fault WakeMeUpALT Cover Generic.png|Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go(alt) Cheerleader cover generic.png|Cheerleader (Felix Jaehn Remix) BetterWhen.png|Better When I’m Dancin’ ShutUpSqu.png|Shut Up and Dance GetUgly.png|Get Ugly TasteTheFeeling.png|Taste The Feeling TasteTheFeelingALT.png|Taste The Feeling(alt) '' Just Dance Now ''Most Raning Just Dance Now'' #''Fight Club����������11.368'' #''Wake Me Up(Alt)����������11.307'' #''Automaton (Tomato Version)����������11.070'' #''Thumbs ����������10.602'' #''24K Magic ���������� 10.421'' #''Sheap ����������10.306'' #''Dynimet ����������10.080'' #''Rockabye ��������9.996'' #''Leila ��������9.926'' #''The Way(Dance Somebody)��������9.862'' #''All You Gotta Do��������9.844'' #''Dame Tu Cosita��������9.778'' #''Tumbum��������9.761'' #''Carmen��������9.730'' #''Who Let The Dogs Out��������9.662'' #''Slumber Party��������9.574'' #''Starships ��������9.559'' #''Side To Side(alt)��������9.540'' #''Power Rangers��������9.539'' #''Happy Farm��������9.486'' #''Mouna��������9.437'' #''Don't Let Me Down��������9.409'' #''Kissing Stanger (alt)��������9.397'' #''Flashdance ��������9.390'' #''Kissing Stenger �������� 9.312'' #''Teacher(car)��������9.292'' #''Dharma��������9.279'' #''Instuction��������9.185'' #''Naugthy Girl ��������9.174'' #''What Lovers Do��������9.143'' #''Guestbuster��������9.105'' #''Bang��������9.015'' #''Ivean Polka��������8.973'' #''Automaton��������8.954'' #''Baby One More Time��������8.882'' #''Watch Me��������8.869'' #''Waka Waka(Alt) ��������8.842'' #''Blue��������8.762'' #''Angry Birds��������8.678'' #''Blow Your Mind��������8.671'' #''Sugar Dance��������8.668'' #''I'm An Alberouz��������8.664'' #''Sax��������8.578'' #''Dharma ��������8.514'' #''Buble Pop��������8.434'' #''Cwiwawa��������8.411'' #''Swish Swish��������8.443'' #''Chataje(Alt)��������8.375'' #''Bad Liar��������8.362'' #''Bubble Pop (Alt)��������8.335'' #''Firework��������8.334'' #''Let It Go��������8.255'' #''Cheap Thriils⭐������8.246'' #''İstanbul������7.952'' #''Pound The Alarm������7.869'' #''Chantaje������7.805'' #''Shape Of You������7.777'' #''That Power������7.744'' #''Little Swing������7.691'' #''No Lie������7.570'' #''Despacito������7.524'' #''Hips Dont Lie������7.328'' #''Mi Gente������7.303'' #''Feel İt Still������7.146'' #''Waka Waka������7.122'' #''Gangnam Style������7.085'' #''El Tiki������7.084'' #''Another One The Dust(Alt)������6.959'' #''Happy������6.922'' #''Make İt Jingle������6.885'' #''Despacito������6.827'' #''Side To Side������6.870'' #''Cake By Ocean������6.768'' #''Cola Song(Alt)������6.408'' #''Bang Bang������6.243'' #''Hey Mama������6.017'' #''Cola Song����5.973'' #''This How We Do����5.930'' #''Don't Stop Me Now����5.702'' #''Let Me Love You����5.637'' #''Lean On����5.045'' #''Asareje����4.886'' #''Cheap Thrills(Alt)����4.756'' #''Boom Boom����4.712'' #''Sayonara����4.648'' #''John Wayne����4.612'' Just Dance Now Avatar Nolie p2 ava.png